Carbon and other residue from gunpowder and from firearm discharge reactions accumulate on the walls of the firing chamber and barrel bore of a weapon over time, with deleterious effects on cleanliness, performance, and longevity of the firearm. Cleaning such residues typically requires disassembly of the weapon to access and clean these surfaces. The firing chamber may be cleaned with a specially-shaped metal brush and/or scraper, and the bore may be cleaned by passing a cloth swab or soft-bristled brush therethrough one or more times. A number of specialized tools, such a cleaning rods and cables, have been introduced to assist in cleaning a firing chamber and bore, but have had substantial shortcomings.